Herobrine
Herobrine is a famous Minecraft creepypasta. For the official wiki page about him, click here. Role on the Channel His main role is as teacher in Monster School. He is often holding a stick which he uses to draw the daily subject on the blackboard and point at things with it. He uses his magic during the lessons to do things like teleporting and (in case they die during a lesson) reviving his students, conjuring necessary equipment for the lesson and shrinking his students so that they can do things in the classroom that would otherwise need a different room, as seen in the acrobatics lesson. He is more calm and easy going than Hildegarde is. He is also connected to Lord Läskig. In a battle video he is defeated by him when he reveals his darkest fear, and ever since he has been his servant. He is most displeased with this and is likely to be planning vengeance. He makes a cameo in the background of Endventures Episode 9, where Wrecker is being healed, and again during The Endermaster's flash-back. In the flash-back, Herobrine is seen being the one who transformed the endermaster from a human to an evil mutant before also damaging Endreai by messing with his teleportation abilities. Appearance Herobrine has the same features as a regular Steve, but he doesn't have pupils. Therefore making his eyes white and in some cases eerily glowing. Personality Herobrine is a mentor towards the students, putting them through tests to help them prepare for future challenges. He also has zero tolerance for late students, as when Silvester was late for the class's mining lesson, Herobrine was furious before leaving to go to the cave, and gave him an F. According to Willcraft, Herobrine's personality is the opposite of jolly and upbeat, inferring that he is rather cynical and negative. Minecraft Common The most popular theories among users is that Herobrine is a ghost. Other theories can involve him being a higher being, a demon, a bad omen, or the suggestions in the canonical explanation. However, most of these are written as if Minecraft itself is reality, rather than from the player controlling the avatar within the game. Herobrine canonically has not appeared in real life, and remains confined to technology. Much like angered Endermen, Herobrine is widely believed to move via teleportation. Nearly all of the community actually reject the canon, describing him as running. Herobrine cannot fly, and no variation states this as "canonical". However, he appears to be able to glide. Which is to say, moving in directions without physically moving, while not moving upwards. This is usually evident in retreating back into fog. Herobrine is often portrayed with his head crooked or twitching. This is likely due to him being seen moreso as a virus/creepy entity in Minecraft, rather than a ghost. Abilities Herobrine is a powerful ghost, possibly even a god since he is told to be Notch's brother. He can do many things. This is abilities that he has shown on Willcraft Animations: *Gliding - He can quickly move without moving his legs. *Teleporting - He can fade away and reappear as he wants. As seen in Endventures Episode 11's flashback, he has also teleported the now-known Endermaster to The End. *Summoning - He has on several occasions summoned creatures with black skin, white eyes and clothes similar to Steve. These are only referred to as his "minions". *Size Manipulation - In the Acrobatics, he shrank his students and returned them to their usual size at the end of the lesson. *Fireballs - He attacks a giant spider with this ability in the battle against Lord Läskig. *Time Warping - When the spider survived the fireballs the screen quickly zoomed in and out, and the spider's head was gone. Exactly what happened is unclear, but Herobrine probably ripped the spider's head off by slowing down time for a moment. *Conjuring - He has multiple times created objects out of nowhere. * Transformation - In Endventures Episode 11's flashback, Herobrine had transformed the now-known Endermaster himself. * Cloning - For his class's first Combat, he cloned himself so the clone would be the student's target. However, the clone resembles a regular Steve, rather than Herobrine himself. Later reused in Combat 2 and Scaring. * Revival - Throughout the Monster School series, Herobrine has been seen reviving his students if they died during a lesson. Home Dimension and Minions According to Willcraft, Herobrine does not live in the Nether. He lives in a far worse place, seen in Lord Läskig's flashback. Not much is seen of it, just two mossy cobblestone pillars that he and Lord Läskig stand on and a multicolored, twisted background. His minions have appeared four times, firstly in the battle video where they attempted to kill Lord Läskig, then in "Lord Läskig Origins" where they were summoned just to fill Lord Läskig's skull cup with beverage, and finally in a flashback of the Endermaster in Endventures Episode 11, where they (disguised as villagers) gave both an Ender Crystal and a potion to the human Endermaster, one got ran over by the bus in the dimension during the Bus Trip. They have black skin, glowing white eyes, same clothes as Steve, but slightly torn and they are wearing a piece of gray cloth on their heads. They seem to be quite similar to zombies, since all they did to attack Lord Läskig was biting him. Their body parts are twisted into strange and sometimes unnatural positions, and when they are summoned they are completely black and curled into a ball. They are afraid of Notch and everything that looks like him. Trivia *Herobrine's defeat has angered many Herobrine fans. Still, there are people who make Herobrine loose against much less powerful foes. *Although Herobrine has been taken under Lord Läskig`s control, he is still featured in Monster School as a teacher. Many think that he is preparing the monsters for battle. *Despite being placed in the "Villains" category of this wiki, Herobrine is mainly portrayed as "the good guy" in Willcraft's videos. *In Episode 9 of Endventures, Herobrine's cameo can be seen behind the Albino enderwoman. * He is a hit on other YouTube channels, like ExplodingTNT. Category:Endventures Characters Category:Monsterschool Characters Category:Battle Characters Category:Unknown